


You are my world, I love you and I want you to be happy

by bluesparkle19girl



Series: You and Me Forever [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: It's been three days since Atem has returned from the afterlife what will happen next?





	You are my world, I love you and I want you to be happy

It’s been three days since Atem came back from the afterlife and Yugi is enjoying every second of their time together. They’ve been doing everything as a couple that they can, and they plan to travel when Yugi has graduated from high school. However, that does not mean that, there are not secrets that both of them keep from each other.

Yugi is aware of this, but is not sure what to do. He understands that, Atem is entitled to keep some things private, considering his past as a Pharaoh of Egypt. When it comes to himself however, he wonders if what he keeps private will hurt the bond they have in the long run.

This is why Yugi is currently pacing around his bedroom wondering what to say to his partner when it becomes apparent that something is wrong with him. As far as Yugi knows the mind-link they both share is still intact. However, even when the two of them shared a body, Yugi was able to hide things from his other half. Mostly, what Yugi hid from Atem consisted of bad experiences with bullying. If someone were to look deeper than that however, they would see a crippling case of self-worth issues, as well as a lot of self-hatred. Yugi often wondered how it was possible that, what he was feeling had gone unnoticed by his other half.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Atem said happily as he entered his partner’s bedroom.

Yugi pulled himself out of his thoughts, spun around and smiled.

“Hey, sweetie.” Yugi replied happily.

“What are you up to?” Atem asked curiosity evident in his voice.

“Nothing much sweetheart: just thinking.”

“About?” Atem asked.

“Everything that has happened recently.” Yugi replied.

Atem walks over to Yugi’s bed and sits down. Then, gestures for his partner to join him. Yugi smiles and sits next to him. Atem wraps an arm around Yugi and pulls him close. Yugi snuggles into Atem’s chest smiling contently. There is silence for a while until Atem breaks it.

“You know you can talk to me right?” Atem asked.

Yugi nods.

“I have felt a lot of things through our mind-link the last few days. What’s wrong?”

Yugi stiffens but does not pull away from the embrace.

“It’s”- Yugi starts but stops himself unsure of what to say.

Atem pulls back from the embrace to look at Yugi.

Yugi avoids Atem’s gaze.

“Look at me Yugi, please?” Atem says desperation in his voice.

Yugi hesitates for a second before meeting his partner’s eyes.

“I have felt a lot of things, since I woke up in this world. However, nothing can compare to what I feel for you and how happy you make me. I cannot bear to see you sad. You are my world; I love you and want you to be happy.” Atem states with a voice full of compassion and love.

Yugi smiles when Atem finishes the speech. Then, mustering up his courage Yugi starts talking.

“I have enjoyed our time together and would not change it for anything in this world. You are everything to me. Always have been, always will be. I know we both have things we’d rather keep private. In my case however, I worry what will happen in the long run if I keep quiet on some of these topics.”

“Like what partner?” Atem asked.

“Remember how sometimes I didn’t wear the puzzle for days or weeks on end and then suddenly started wearing it again.”

Atem nods.

“The reason for that is because of how bad the bullying got. There would be bruises and cuts covering most of my body for days on end, I did not want you to seek out the people who hurt me.”

Atem pulls Yugi into an embrace once again.

“I would not have gone after them. I would’ve avoided them; I may not care for bullies, but I would never have made you afraid of me again sweetheart.” Atem says.

“Also, you matter to your friends more than anything, they do not just stick around because of me understand?”

Yugi nods.

“I will always protect you, no matter what, now and forever.” Atem promises.

Yugi smiles, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Atem replies.


End file.
